Hiding in the Shadows
by PainofLife
Summary: HBP. What happens when Harry goes to 'play with junior' and Ginny walks in? More happens then you could ever imagine. A hidden past is revealed. Dark till chapter 8. Slight corniness, lemons, violence. Flame me or Praise me. Just doing what I want. AU.
1. Explosions

"Ginny."

Harry sat collapsed at a desk in the darkest corner of an empty classroom.His breathing shuttering with the movements of his hand. Soft moans and whispered names escaped his lips between his heavy breaths. Images raced through his head, causing his hand and breathing to accelerate. Harry's eyes drifted closed to better focus on his thoughts of Ginny, naked and his.

* * *

"Ginny? Where'd you go?"

_Dammit Dean, not now._ Ginny's heart raced as she tried to move silently and quickly down the hall. She didn't want Dean to see her face bleeding tears. If he saw he'd ask whats wrong and she'd have to come clean. She couldn't do that now, not when she was so close, or thought she had been close.

Everything had been great. She, Dean, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and some other Gryffindors had been joking, laughing, and having a good time in the commons. Harry was so close too. He was right there, so close Ginny could smell him.Then out of nowhere Harry got up and left, almost running out the door with a hurried excuse. Ron tried to follow, but Harry was out the portrait hole before Ron could get up. So he sat back down with the comment Harry really had to piss. Everyone laughed, but Ginny. She forced a laugh and tried to look normal while she tried not to cry. But soon she knew she couldn't keep the tears down and left almost as fast as Harry. Obviously no where near as fast, since Dean was somewhere behind her.

A sob escaped her as a cruel thought flashed across her mind. _Harry will never want you. Never has. Never will. Just give up. Being so close to such a disgusting excuse of a girl is probably what made him leave. He's probably hurrling in the nearest bathroom. _Tears pooled in her eyes, cutting off her sight.

Ginny cast a quick charm at the nearest door so it wouldn't make a sound. She hurried in and slammed the door, but the only sound was from her sock clad feet. She could hear someone rushing past the door behind which she hid. The footsteps faded, but a strange sound didn't. _Must just be the room_, Ginny though as she rested her head against the door. She almost broke down in tears, but a whispered moan behind her scared her to silence.

"Ginny! O God yes, Ginny!"

Ginny slowly turned around to see who had moaned her name with such desire. At first all she saw was an empty class room, but at second glance, someone was in the corner. Harry was slumped in a desk, his clothes rumpled. His pants where undone and half way to his knees. Quiditch boxers were forced open by Harry's firm member. His hand was shafting up and down almost in pace with his heavy breathing. His eyes were closed, focusing on what ever flashed across his eyelids. His chest rumbled with moans of desire.

"Ginny!" Harry tossed his head back, his hand working faster. Even from where Ginny stood at the door, she could see his member throbbing.

"Harry," It was the barest sigh that escaped Ginny's lips, but somehow over his labored breathing, Harry heard.

His hand stopped. His eyes flung open, and looked straight at Ginny.

* * *

Harry's heart almost stopped when he saw Ginny, standing there, looking at him with a tear streaked face.

"Ginny!" This time his voice was of horror. Harry worked furiously to get his pants back up and hid his still throbbing member. After a short struggle, Harry gave up and simply threw his cloak over it. "Ginny... I... um... I was... um..." Harry searched for an excuse, but found none. His breathing was still labored, but now it was in fear.

A curtain of hair covered part of Ginny's face, but Harry could see her glancing at him and the tent in his cloak.

"I should go," Ginny mumbled as she turned to leave, her face flushing.

Harry bloted to his feet. _Please Ginny, stay, I didn't mean to offended you. _His heart screamed, _Please don't leave my love. _Ginny opened the door. Harry turned and dropped his head. _I know after this you'll never look at me again. Please, let me see your beautiful eyes one last time. Let me feel the warmth of your skin, one last time, before I lose you forever. Please let me see your beautiful face one last time with the hope of someday having you love me again. _Tears welled in Harry's eyes, his heart breaking, _Why could I never tell you how much I loved you? Why? Why does my body long for yours so much? You were so beautiful, so happy in the commons, so sexy. I wanted you so badly, I had to run and try to get rid of some of my desire. Then some ass wipe made you cry. So you hid in the same room as me, and saw me pleasuring myself to thoughts of you. God, my love! You must hate me now. You must think I'm some perv._Harry kicked the desk he had been in moments before. _Ginny! I love you with all my heart and soul! Why could I never tell you? Why was I a fool? Now you'll never love me. _Harry sobbed, _Now you'll never look at me like you did. My love! I've lost you forever! _

Harry's heart shattered. He fell to his knees and wept. The shattered pieces of his heart broke even more with every sob, every cruel thought, every dying wish. Harry shut his eyes, trying to see Death. Pleading Death take him now.

There was a sudden warmth on Harry's chin, lifting his head.

"Do you really love me Harry?" Ginny's voice was soft. Harry opened his eyes to see her face was soft with shock.

"No, I don't," Ginny's hand and face fell. This time Harry lifted Ginny's chin, "I love you so much love no longer describes it."

Another piece of Harry's heart shattered, "I hope Dean treats you like the angel you are." Harry sobbed, "I hope he makes you happy."

"Harry, only one person could make me happy, and it's not Dean."

"Who then?" Harry didn't dare hope.

"You." Ginny's voice was the barest whisper. Then their lips collided.

First the kiss was soft. Then the desire and longing in Harry took over. Harry hugged Ginny tightly to his chest and sought entrance to Ginny's mouth. Entry was granted. Their tounges rolled and danced with each other. The shattering of Harry's heart had caused his member to go placid, but now with Ginny's warm body against his, it began to firm. Their kiss broke as they both gasped for breath.

"Harry... I've always loved you... Only you... Your the only one I've ever wanted... I thought you'd never see me... thats why I even thought of dating others..." Ginny choked out between breaths.

"Oh Ginny... I'm so sorry... I should have found the guts to tell you I love you sooner... I'm sorry for making you doubt I loved you," Harry gasped between kisses. Harry moaned and his firm member brushed against Ginny, "And how... Could I even look... At someone else..." Harry took Ginny's hands in his and gazed into her eyes, "You are the only one i can ever see. I don't see the sun, I see your shining face. I don't see the moon and stars, I see your peaceful face, your glistening hair. I don't see the flowers, I see you lounging in the grass, the only beauty in a river of plain faces. I don't see fire, I see your twirling hair, your smiling face, your dancing body. You are everything to me. None could ever even step in your direction in my eyes."

With that Harry pressed Ginny to him in a deep kiss. Ginny's hands wrapped around Harry's neck, bring him closer. With this prompting, Harry hugged Ginny closer, his firm member pressing insitintly into Ginny's body. With a chest deep moan, Harry pushed Ginny away.

"Ginny. I don't think we should do this. Kissing I mean." Harry cast his eyes around the room, heat rising in his face, "Mean, I don't know how long I'll be able to... well..." Harry hugged Ginny slightly so she could feel his firm member and released her, "Behave."

With his eyes elsewhere in the classroom, Harry never saw Ginny shed her clothes until she was only in a Gryffindor bra and bikini panties. Harry started to say something but never finished the first word, because that was when he saw Ginny almost naked.

"What if... I don't want you to... behave," Ginny asked shyly. By the time Ginny had said 'behave' Harry had torn his cloak and shirt off, his pants had fallen off some time ago.

"I think," Harry's voice was soft as he stepped closer to Ginny, his member still firm and fully visible, "That maybe... just this once... I should really let you know how much I love you, how much I want you, how much I need you." Harry looked at Ginny carefully, "Can I show you? Can I give into my body, just this once?"

"Yes."

Everything seemed to slow down. The last of Ginny's clothes took a lifetime to fall to the floor. Every curve was in full view, within grasp. The feel of Ginny's body in his hands, against his body. Her lustrous breasts pressed against his chest. Her warm core enclosing his firm member. The sweet noises she made in answer to his. The sharp pain in his back felt so good, because it was Ginny trying to press him closer, deeper. The sweet taste of Ginny's mouth, skin, and breasts. The sweat beading and rolling off their bodies. Harry knew he was reaching his peak, and could feel Ginny reaching hers.

"Harry!"

"O God Ginny!"

* * *

_Ginny has to be here somewhere_, Dean thought as he slowly made his was back to the Gryffindor Commons.

"O God Ginny!"

Dean stopped and looked at the door on his right. He was wondering what might have happened when he heard Ginny's pure voice raise in what sounded like a scream. Thinking Ginny was hurt, Dean rushed to the door and threw it open.

Back in a corner Ginny sat naked on a desk holding onto dear life to the naked boy in front of her. Dean felt bile rise in his throat, the skinny countenance of the boy who was making Ginny scream. _He's raping her_, was the first thought to flash threw his mind. Ginny's next moan was only of pleasure, crushing that twisted hope.

Ginny fell back onto the desk panting, taking her lover with her. His head resting on her bare chest.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Dean couldn't hold the explosion back any longer.


	2. Release

My story. NOT my charecters. I DONT OWN ANYTHING, im only saying it once cuz im lazy like that. I only own a REALLY messed up mind. Also... sorry to anyone who likes Dean

side note... reveiws are nice...

* * *

"Dean!" Ginny's voice was horse from moaning and filled with shock.

Dean stood in shock at the doorway as the used his naked body to cover Ginny. A wand flung to his hand, and shortly both their clothes. The boy still hiding Ginny hurried and pulled on very familiar Quiditch boxers. _No, it couldn't be him_. Dean was sure it wasn't... After making sure Ginny was partialy covered, Harry turned to face Dean.

"Dean... This isn't... I'm really... I don't know what to say," Harry stuttered. Dean was furious. He was Ginny's boyfriend, not this skinny little shit. Ya, Harry was the Boy Who Lived, but that doesn't make it so he can go around fucking other peoples girls.

"You don't have to say a thing. I saw you with my own eyes. You mother-fucking bitch." Dean could feel his anger and voice rising, but he didn't care. He spit in Harry's face. "There you go, a bitches payment for a bitches work. I know whores usualy take coin, but I'm sure your enough of a whore you can get the money else where. Was that how you got on the Quiditch team first year? Fucking Mognagl? And giving Wood head? Bet it is. God Harry, I used to think you were ok, now I know, your just a woman-stealing-MOTHER-FUCKER!"

Harry was angry, and was about to let Dean feel his wrath, when half of Gryffindor suddenly filled the hall outside.

* * *

Everyone in the commons was quiet. Someone thought they heard a scream, now everyone was listening for it. A shrill voice suddenly pierced the scilence shortly followed by a deeper voice moments later followed by another.

"That sounds like Ginny, Dean, and Harry," Ron's voice was full of concern, "We should go find them."

"Your right, Ron. They sound like they are in trouble," Hermione was the first one up, followed by Ron and the others. Sounds of a raised voice made everyone hurry out the portrait hole. Down a hall the shouting got louder. Ron's thoughts were in chaos. _Please let them be ok_, he begged to every god he knew.

"... Woman-stealing-MOTHER-FUCKER!" _Or not_.

What Ron saw next, almost stopped his heart. Dean was starring daggers at Harry who was only in his boxers. Harry was glistening with sweat, and a milky white substance was running down one leg. Ginny was half naked in the back of the room, shining with sweat as well. Her hair was a tangled mess in the back and every step she took she winced, almost as if it hurt.

"Wh... Wh... What... What is going on here?" Ron finally gasped out staring at Harry.

"This... This... Man-whore... was fucking MY girl. MY bitch." Dean screamed. Then he screamed a second time, now in surpise and pain as he was flung to the wall.

"Never... NEVER... Call Ginny that... And if I ever hear the slightest rumor you did... I'll kill you." Harry was the physical embodyment of murder and fear, his wand raised in a silent threat. Just seeing the look in Harry's eyes made Ron want to shit himself, he could only imagion what Dean was thinking with the full force of the stare on him. Ron could see Dean was still pissed, and wasn't heeding the look in Harry's eyes.

"Ginny Weasly is a fucking whore, but she's MY whore. My bitch. MINE. And you'll keep your whore hands off my bitch. Ginny! Grab your fucking clothes and get over here, " Harry shook with rage, but Ginny was standing in the corner, her clothes pressed to her chest, not moving, "I said MOVE bitch!" Dean made his way over to Ginny in quick threatening strides. Everyone in the doorway stood in shock as the next few moment unfolded.

* * *

Dean was livid. Hatered coursed through his veins. He had loved Ginny, not alot and he knew it, but enough that seeing her with Harry hurt enough he was mad with pain. Ginny was soon cowering in front of him, half naked, and smelling like... _Harry_. Everything about Ginny replused him, and before he knew it his hand was stinging and Ginny was on the ground, half of her face a brilliant red.

That was Dean's last mistake.

Things moved in a blur. Dean could smell Harry, feel his bones break, feel his blood rush from his broken body. There was a flash of fangs, claws, great leathery wings, and a terrible roar. Then, everything fell away.

Suddenly Dean felt no pain, and was somehow whole. When he opened his eyes he looked straight into two bottomless pits of indiscribeable color. They were the deep red of flowing blood, and yet at the same time, the deepest all consuming black.

"So, my brother sent you to me hu?"

Dean jumped. He wasn't looking in to pits, he was looking into the eyes of the Devil.

"Ha! Boy I'm not the Devil, I'm worse. I am the reigning King of the Underworld and all Death." The dark and yet pale man before him bowed. Dead lips spread into a smile revealing the sharpest fangs Dean had ever seen, "My brother asks for you back now. I advise not to piss him off again."

Dean was suddenly ripped from the presence of that horrible man. Dean was back in his body now, staring into brilliant green eyes that screamed for his death.

* * *

With Dean back in his body Harry threw him to the ground and went to Ginny. In this slightly released state, Harry could feel the heat of Ginny's blood rushing to her stinging face. Harry's hatered subsided as he dropped to his knees to pull Ginny into his arms. Harry let the love in his heart flow up to his lips, where he kissed Ginny's bruising face. His love passed from his lips into Ginnys skin, healing what it could.

Harry gently brought Ginny to her feet, trying to make sure she wasn't hurt. Once Ginny was standing and protesting she was fine, Harry gave Dean one last ultimatum.

_I TOLD YOU I'D KILL YOU_

Harry sent the message with such force and hatered, Dean screamed at the top of his lungs, blood pouring from his eyes, ears, nose, and mouth. Not looking at Dean while he writhed on the floor Harry slowly got dressed and made sure Ginny was dressed before picking her up in his arms and carrying her back to the portrait hole. The other Gryffindors just stared as everything happened within a minute. Barely comprehending what they had seen.


	3. Glimpses

My story. NOT my characters. I DONT OWN ANYTHING, im only saying it once cuz im lazy like that. I only own a REALLY messed up mind. Also... sorry to anyone who likes Dean

side note... reviews are nice...

* * *

"Harry! Put me down! My legs work just fine!" Harry looked at Ginny pouting in his arms.

"Ok, I'll put you down," Harry chuckled. Harry slowly put Ginny on her feet, and gave her a fierce kiss. Ginny felt her knees go weak from the passion in it.

"Maybe you can carry me a bit further," Ginny gasped for air and clung to Harry to stay on her feet. "Bastard."

Harry only grinned and picked Ginny up again. "Am I such a bastard for wanting to hold you?"

"Yes," Ginny renewed her pouting but couldn't keep a smile from her lips.

"Then a bastard I am and will always be."

They were laughing as they entered the common room again. It was empty except for them. Harry laid Ginny on a couch and kneeled next to her. Laughter still bright in their eyes, Harry went to kiss Ginny again, but Ginny turned her back.

"Night night Harry," her shoulders were shaking in teasing laughter.

"What? No good night kiss?"

"Nope!"

"Um... Yes," Harry moved Ginny's hair and kissed her neck. Harry slowly slid his lips across Ginny's tingling skin to her cheek. Ginny couldn't resit any longer and turned to kiss him.

"Night!" Harry jumped up grinning evilly and began to make his way across the room. Laughing, Ginny chased after him, and knocked him into another couch. Somehow, they wrestled without falling off. After countless laughs and half spoken threats, Harry was on top of her.

"Now..." Harry tried to press his laughing lips to hers, but Ginny countered by pressing her hips against Harry's firm again member _A.N.: like a born again Christan... a firm again member... lol sorry just had to._

"Dammit," Harry rolled off both Ginny and the couch with a thud. Laughing madly, Harry looked at the bulge in his pants, "You already had your fun. Lots of fun to. Now go back down and let the rest of me have fun." Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and began tracing his ear with her tounge. "That doesn't help," Harry moaned leaning back.

"Would this help?" Ginny teased and kissed Harry lightly. Soon the light hearted kiss turned into yet another passionate exchange. Harry's hand entwined in Ginny's hair, pressing her closer.

* * *

Ron was in a daze. Harry and his little sister almost naked together. Dean calling his sister nasty names. Harry knocking Dean's lights out. Ginny leaving in Harry's arms. Dean screaming bloody marry while blood poured from his face. How does someone deal with that? What should he do about Harry and Ginny? Dean? Ron jogged ahead of the mass of Gryffindors, wanting to be alone. Shaking, Ron entered the common room, and received another shock.

Harry and Ginny were kissing up side down on a couch, both moaning and twisting in obvious passion, and Harry with an obvious boner. They broke their kiss and looked at each other.

"No." Harry's voice was quiet. _No what?_ Ron wondered.

"How bout this?" Ginny giggled. Giggled! Ron was on the verge of a heart attack from all the shock. Then he had one, when hes saw Ginny slide her hands down Harry's shirt and to his boner.

* * *

THUMP!

Harry and Ginny both jumped apart. Searching the room for what happened, they saw Ron's limp form laying by the portrait hole. Harry and Ginny rushed over to his side.

"What do you think happened?"

"I'm not sure."

After trying to revive Ron, and failing Harry said, "I should probably carry him up to his bed."

"Your right." Ginny looked into Harry's eyes, "I love you Harry," Her word were almost a whisper.

"I love you Ginny." Harry said with love dripping form his voice, he kissed her gently "Good night my sweet Ginny." Harry scooped Ron up and carried him away to the boys rooms.

Ginny sat there for a moment, grinning wildly. When she heard the sounds of the other Gryffindors, Ginny made her way to her own rooms. She glided from step to step, running over the nights events in her head. Crawling into bed, she remembered the warmth Harry radiated, and wished he was with her.

* * *

"I lost control alright?" Harry's anoyance plain in his voice.

"Brother, I'm only saying you shouldn't kill so freely."

Harry snorted, "Yes, because I have so many problems with controling myself."

"You have a point, but should you go revealing yourself to one who can be taken?"

"No," Harry sighed, "but I've set spells so no one else saw me but Dean. I also have spells to alert me to the presence of any on the other side." Harry gazed out a hole in the obsidian walls. A whole city of mixed times was sprawlled below. There was a castle next to a modern office building across a dirt road from a crude house of stone. Every building was the same black obsidian, the only light coming from some source unknown was a bloody red. It was only light, but it seemed to ozze off everything it touched.

"Ok. I'm only worried 'cause I don't want to deal with you down here one second before I have to. Vists are nice and all, but if you die, you stay here. I can deal with seeing you know and then, but until you are reborn again? That would be torture." Dead lips curled into a smile and half rotted lungs wheezed with laughter.

"No worries there. I don't like looking at your face any longer then I have to." Harry laughed, "And with that I must go, I don't want to be missed. Don't expect me to be back anytime soon Anubis."

"You're just jealous of my good looks." Anubis chuckled, "Besides, I don't look forward to seeing your ugly face Fang."

Harry only laughed and jumped out the window. Harry let joy wrap around his heart, and feathery wings burst from his back. He was soon swiftly soaring back to the world of the living.

* * *

"Demons... Help me... He's killed me... Harry... Please... Don't kill me again!... Harry... DEMON!"

Madam Pomfrey sat by Dean's side trying to stop his screaming. He had only just stopped bleeding, but if he kept thrashing like this she fear he was going to open up his wounds. _What had Harry done ot this poor boy?_

* * *

Dean was trapped in a dream. Over and over he saw Harry grow great twisting horns, huge leathery wings, and razor sharp claws. Again and again, the demon Harry had become ripped at his fleshed and killed him, sending him to the man who was dark and yet light of skin. Every time, he was thrown back so a horrible roar could shatter his mind, then it would all begin anew. Dean tried to plead with Harry, but Harry only killed him.

"Please, not again. Please." Dean stared at the human Harry, begging him not to hurt him again. This time instead of becoming a demon, Harry became and angel. Everything turned white leaving only Dean and Harry.

"I think you have learned your lesson now Dean. Never let me catch wind of you calling Ginny such names again." Harry spun and flew off, sending Dean into a peacful darkness.

* * *

"Hu... Wha..." Ginny mumbled sleepily.

"Shhhhh. Sleep my love." Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny and brought her close to him.

Ginny fell back asleep with out protest. We already had sex. I doubt the other girls will mind if they wake up and see me with Ginny. Besides, I want to fulfill one last dream tonight.

Harry soon fell asleep with Ginny in his arms. Both sighed in contentment. The night passed peacefully, Harry and Ginny snuggled close to each other. Both their dream fulfilled. Sleeping in the others arms.


	4. Beginings

Note on reviews: I don't care if you flame me or praise me. I'm just writing this cuz i can. any thing you'd like to see, have happen, just say. I might work it in. Want anything gone, just say. (even though im still going to keep it evil cackle) so review. Tell me what ya think

Also, I only own a REALLY messed up mind

* * *

Harry's eyes jolted open. The sun was just filtering in from a the window in the girls dorm, casting everything in a warm golden glow. Ginny's hair was spread into a lusturous fan behind her, turning it to a beautiful fire. Harry couldn't help but stroke it... and gaze at Ginny's beautiful face. A small ray of sunshine bathed Ginny in a golden warmth, bringing a smile to her face.

Harry chuckled quietly, "I'm glad you approve sister," Harry made his way over to the window and looked out. He tilted his head as if listening to someone, "Yes sister, I know you've been bugging me about making a move since forever," he chuckled again, "Don't rub it in to much." Harry listened for a second and frowned, "If it pleases you, please aleart me of anyother threats to her. I'll let you return your eyes elsewhere. And to you." Harry bowed to the window and returned to Ginny's bed.

Ginny was begining to stir softly. He kissed her gently, "Morning my love."

"Morning Harry," Ginny mumbled a broad smile across her face. Harry smiled back and slid into the bed with her. They laid there for a moment gazing at each other. Then a evil smile played across Harry's lips.

"How deeply do these other girls sleep?"

Ginny giggled, "Well, I'm not sure, but we could find out."

Harry's grin grew as he closed the curtains around the bed. Ginny sat up and watched him lovingly. Harry slid his hand down Ginny's face, down her neck, and rested lightly on her chest. Desire burned in Harry's eyes as he searched Ginny's eyes for any sign that she didn't want him to touch her like that. Harry fought with himself shortly, and lost. He gripped the flimsy cloth of Ginny's night shirt, and tore it from her chest. Ginny's chest rose and fell seducingly, her perfect breasts shivering slightly with her ragged breaths. They were just begging Harry to take them in his hands and mouth. Harry's hand returned to her bare chest, caressing her. His hand twiched with the desire to close around that wonderful taunting breast. Her hand was suddenly ontp of his, squeezing. Harry couldn't resist, he kissed Ginny deeply while his hands explored her body more throughly. He tore the cloth hiding her core and sent his hands exploring.

Harry could feel his member straining the limits of his pants, wanting the moist core his hand was exploring. Harry watched with desire tearing at him as Ginny closed her eyes and laid back, moaning ever so slightly as he curled his fingers just so. He reached his other hand up to grasp her beautiful breasts, her core getting wetter with every grasp anf thrust.

Again Harry lost the fight with himself and removed his hands from her, only to place his face between her legs and thrust his tongue into her. Harry placed his hands Ginny's hips and forced his tongue deeper. It was like nothing Harry had ever eaten. She tasted like she smelled, delicious. In some ways it was like kissing her, but wetter. Harry felt a tug on his hair and tore himself from Ginny's core. He looked at her heaving for breath trying to find what he had done wrong. Ginny's hand tightened in his hair.

"God, stop teasing me and fuck me!" Ginnys voice was a breathless whisper, but those words and how she said them awoke something in him. He had to fuck her. Now! Harry tore at his clothes, trying to get them off two seconds ago. With his member free, Harry placed it at her core, a shiver runnign down his spine as he felt her moist curls with his firm member. Ginny shuddered benethe him, reinforcing his desire. He thrust himself in. It was different from yesterday. Somehow there was more passion, more desire. Both reached their peak earlier. Sweat was glazing them both as cum was shot deep into Ginny and all over Harry.

They both shuddered for breath as they cuddled together.

"That was amazing!" Ginny was curlded up to Harry's heaving chest.

Harry kissed her on her forhead, "No kidding."

They laid there side by side for a moment before Harry dug out his wand and repaired their clothes. They both slowly clothed themselves and peaked out the curtains to see if they had woken the other girls. They were all still asleep, at least, it looked like it. Ginny giggled again.

"I don't know about you, but I'm up now."

Harry chuckled, "I am to, but I better get out of here before they do wake up."

"Do you have to?" Ginny was suddenly depressed.

"I don't want to, but probably be best if I did."

"Ok."

"I love you." Harry kissed Ginny one last time and sneeked out the room.

* * *

Dean was shivering in his seat. He was trying to eat, but his shivering was so bad he couldn't get the food to his mouth. Everyone was staring at him. They had all heard of his raving about how Harry was a demon, but they had also heard the names he had called Ginny and Harry going ape shit on his ass. Everyone just thought Harry had hit Dean really hard, but Dean knows what he saw. He knew Harry had turned into a demon, scales and all. He knew Harry had killed him and somehow brought him back to life. He wasn't losing his mind. Was he? Maybe Harry had only hit him pretty hard like everyone says... NO! Harry was a demon and he had killed Dean.

_"So, my brother sent you to me hu?" _

Dean jolted in his seat. How could he have forgoten that? That guy who was worse then the Devil had said my _brother_. Had he ment Harry? He must have. Harry was the one who killed him. Harry and that man were _brothers_!He had to tell everyone.

Dean jumped up onto the table, imediately getting everyones attention.

"Students of Hogwarts! I know you have all heard what Harry did yesterday! I know you all think me crazy! But Harry really is a demon! I can even prove it! Yesterday Harry killed me! Don't scoff! He really did! I felt him break every bone and spill all my blood! After that I found myself staring into bottomless pits of eyes! Damn... what did he call himself? Oh! Now I remember! When I thought, THOUGHT, he was the Devil! He read my thoughts and told me he was not the Devil! But the reigning King of the Underworld and all Death! And he called Harry his brother! Don't laugh! It's true! It really happened!" By now evyerone was laughing and making rude signs at him. The teachers only looked at him with concern. Dean got off the table and stormed out. He was storming up the stairs when he heard a shout.

"Dean? Right?" a couple Slytherins were behind him. Dean reconized Malfoy's blonde hair.

"Ya, who's asking?"

"We wanted to talk to you about this Harry is a demon thing. Don't worry. We beleive you. We just want to know more about this...

* * *

"Please! Mercy! We beg of you!"

Canage was everywhere. What was once a nicely furnished mansion, was now a gallery of death. Blood was soaking into everything, every furnishing was splintered or turned to dust, even walls had been reduced to ruble. A gaggle of high status men in blood soaked clothes were on their knees begging for mercy, from a demon.

"You were planing to kill my love. Even thinking to harm her is punishable by death in my book." the demon took a menicing step forward, cracking the stone beneath his talons. His dragon-like muzzle dripping with blood and twisted into a sarl. His leathery green wings spread to their full span, blocking the only escape compleatly.

"We had no idea she was your love we were persuing!"

"And that makes it ok!" the words were thrown in a tramendous roar, shaking the already fragile building.

"No! It doesn't! But please! Sire! If you let us live! We swear we will protect her like we protect our own loves!"

The demon thought for a second, "Do you so swear?" The men gibbered their yeses, "Ok," the demon before them shifted shape. Scales turned ot skin, leathery wings grew feathers, horns and claws retracted. Before them now was a golden angel with magnificent gold robes and wings. Prismatic emerald eyes now gazed at them in forgiveness. "Protect my love as if she was your own. If you do as such I shall bless your families. If you do not, however, I shall give into hate and destroy everything your filthy hands have ever touched." The angel turned to leave.

"Wait! May I ask you one question more?" the angel paused and nodded his head, "Sire, how are you able to shift from the darkest hate to the purest love? I thought you can only be one or the other?"

"Yes, that is true, but if you look at a symbol of Yin and Yang, you will see a line. The line that seperates them, and contains them. I am that line. I am the darkest dark and the brightest light and yet neither. I am the one that keeps them balanced," with that a burst of light exploded from the angel's chest. Funiture was reasambled, bodys put back together, and life back into the bodies, "There. The damage I have done in my rage is repaired. The evil comited is balanced by the good. I must return to my love now. Remember, protect her as if she was your own love, or hate will twist me and I will kill you all," the angel's wings slammed through the air, lifting his body. "Always remember!"

The angel disapeared in a flash of light, blinding the men and their newly reserected friends.

* * *

Ginny was gliding to her first class, intermittent with slight limps from taking every inch of Harry. She was still smiling, how could she stop? Why would she want to? The day before she and Harry and made passionate love, Harry and defended her (even if she was fully capeable to do it herself), then she had slept in Harry's arms, and woke up to have amazing sex! Ginny sighed in contentment. How could any of this go wrong?


	5. Experiment

Past four chapters… kinda felt like it was rushed… but im to lazy to retype them… so im just going to start going into more details... so here on out…. Things are going to be A LOT more graphic… little childerens avert your eyes…. tell me if you think i should go back to the rushed or continue this way. Also, suggestions on what to do to Dean will be nice _evil smile_ I want to make sure he REALLY suffers

BTW: I only own a REALLY messed up mind

* * *

Harry raced down the grey stone halls, portraits and armor suits gazing at him as he raced past. He wanted to meld into the shadows and reappear next to the class room door he was suppose to have gone through 12 minutes ago. With all the eyes watching him, who knew who would find out? Ever since that fateful day with Ginny, Harry had become careless. Soaring in the skies with students below, twisting fire in the common room, not to mention letting Dean see him in full hatred. Anyone who knew him as Fang would be able to piece everything together. Those aristocrats had, luckily Solaris had told him what she had saw. He will have to remember to as Lunaris what she has seen tonight.

Harry finally found the door he was looking for and threw himself inside.

"I'm sorry Professor. I got caught up doing other things."

"Take your seat Potter, and do not be late again. 10 points from Gryffindor," everyone in red and gold groaned, a couple even threw things at Harry as he made his was over to Ron. "Wait. Mr. Potter. What happened to your back?"

Harry froze. He hadn't worn the robes he had shifted in, had he? "What do you mean?" Harry was pleading that there was no visible blood or rips.

"Your robes have a few tears in them, and you seem to be bleeding," _Dammit_, "What exactly were you doing Mr. Potter?"

"I…" Harry scrambled for an excuse, but luckily he didn't have to finish.

"See! Look at his back! Those are clearly made by wings!" _Shut up Dean_, "Harry is a demon! You have to believe me now!"

"Silence!" the professor had had quite enough, "Mr. Thomas! I will not except such behavior. Now, we all know what happened the other day…

"Then you all know Harry was fucking my bitch at the time? Even if she is a bloody whore?" Dean cut in, anger dripping from his voice. Harry was still frozen so Dean didn't notice the warning sign.

"Mr. Thomas! That is quiet enough! 100 points from Gryffindor!"

"But Harry is a Demon! He probably cast a spell on Ginny to so he could rape her without her fighting!" Harry was shaking in what looked like furry, but he was also fighting for control.

"Detention! Both of you! Mr. Potter you cannot go around beating people to the point they are delusional!"

"I am NOT delusional!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor!"

By now every Gryffindor was screaming at Dean to shut up. No one noticed Harry's slip in control. No one saw the twitching flesh. No one saw the slight smoke rise from his hands. No one noticed his now red eyes.

Dean went on with cursing both Harry and Ginny, and with every curse towards Ginny, Harry felt his control slip.

"Professor... If you don't mind... I'd like to step out into the hall for a second..." Harry somehow choked it out. Unfortunately, his voice dropped into a demon's growl, his eyes were closed so no one saw his eyes..

Everyone jumped at the deepness in Harry's voice, and the obvious barely controlled anger.

"Of... Of course Mr. Potter," the professor was stunned.

Harry began to storm out, but Dean couldn't keep his trap shut. "Probably off to fuck another whore," he didn't bother to keep his voice down.

Harry froze again, and growled, "I warned you once Dean about calling Ginny names like that."

"I know Potter. That's why from here on out, I'm only going to call her what she really is. A cunt." Everyone gasped. Dean was begging for an ass whooping. And he was going to get one. Infront of a classroom.

Harry didn't care. His blood was already aflame. He turned and launched himself at Dean, shifting as he jumped.

* * *

Time seemed to slow down. One second Dean was goading Harry as planned the next, Harry was transforming. Blood spattered as huge leathery wings ripped from Harry's back. A large scaly tail tore from his trousers. Hands and feet turned to long vicious claws. Skin rippled into scales. Harry's face scaled and elongated, forming the muzzle of a dragon or a demon. Jagged spinal blades forced themselves up. Long almost claws protruded from his elbows. But Harry's eyes, were the biggest and most shocking change. They were blood red and yet deep black.

Dean was no longer touching the ground. The scent of rotting flesh filled his nose. Horrendous scales filled his sight, almost. Dean wished he couldn't see those creepy eyes.

"I told you wretch. Never. NEVER call Ginny anything like that again. Obviously the last time I gave you a lesson, you did not learn. This time. You will," such hatred poured out of this demon's mouth, Dean thought he was breathing this things hatered for him. Not to mention the deep earth shattering rummble that was this things voice. The dust faling from the celien told Dean he wasn't imagioning it.

* * *

"_Nak Tarak Shay Na_." Shadows flew from the corners and surounded Dean. Then, Dean was flying. He broke through the wall into the hallway. The pain was emense. He could swear not only his bones, but his veins as well were broken. The demon lurched after him, leaving the stunned classroom. Stones broke under the demon's talons. As well as what was left of Dean's left leg. The demon ignored the thunderous scream of pain, he simply crushed the leg further in his talons and took off.


	6. Capture

Harry phased through the castle and barely phased Dean enough to follow. They phased through startled classrooms, empty halls, and many other places, but all where a blur. He glanced at his prey dangling below him, Dean was bleeding badly from thousands of cuts. Dean was pleading for death to take him. Harry chukled evily.

"The shadows will not release your soul from your body until I say so fool. So stop your futile pleas for my brother."

"Harry. Please. I'll do anything. I'm sorry!" Dean was gasping for air, but there was little to be found this high up.

"Fool. Harry is the name we carry when we are Nutral. As hatred, we are The Fang of Venom!" Fang/Harry tore his talons from Dean's limp leg and let him hurtle back to earth. "_Sho Knok May Kalla_," shadows shifted around Dean's falling form, barely phasing him enough to pass through the school with out trashing the school. Dean's body on the other hand was destroyed. Fang just laughed and dove leasurly after him.

* * *

Ginny stood in the Great Hall where all the students had been rushed. The tearchers were all scared. Some tride to hide it, others didn't even try. Some shook and whimpered with fright, while others demanded order from the students. She stood there calmly, while her freinds chattered in fear.

"Silence!" Dumbledor bearly raised his voice, but it shook the students to silence. Once everyone was almost quite and gazing at him, Dumbledor continued, "Now. How did all of this happen?"

"Well," A timid proffesor stepped forward. Ginny didn't know her name. "Mr. Potter came late to class. I noticed the back of his robes had blood on them and were almost to shreds. I asked him about it, but Mr. Thomas interupted with his 'Harry is a demon' line. Mr. Thomas then went on cursing both Mr. Potter and girl named Ginny. Mr. Potter went to leave, Dean cursed again. Then... Mr. Potter... He... He turned... He turned into a... a... Demon! He grabbed Mr. Thomas and flew THOUGH the walls!" The proffesor was now in a fit of frightful sobs.

Dumbledor comforted the scared proffesor. The other teachers cast strange glances at each other. From no where the unknown proffesor screamed, "The girl! Ginny! She may be in danger! Where is she!"

"Right here proffesor," Malfoy was suddenly very close. Ginny couldn't help but place her hand into her robes for her wand. Wait. Where was her wand?

"Lord Dumbledor, please. Let someone take this girl to safety. That... THING... Might come after her."

Ginny could tell something was seriously wrong now. Why was a teacher calling Dumbledor lord? Not to mention why was he just nodding his head. The strange proffesor sighed in relife. Was... Was this strange proffesor... Smiling? "You two boys, by Mr. Malfoy, " she pointed to Crabb and Goyle, "Take her to a empty classroom. Mr. Malfoy stand gaurd outside so I know where you are. I'll be there shortly."

What was happening? Ginny could only nod and follow the goons. In her head she was screaming, fighting, but her body was meekly following. No wand, Harry is gone, Dumbledor is acting strange, this weird teacher, and now following three people from her list of top ten hated.

Once they were about a floor up, everything went dark.

* * *

Malfoy leaded against the door, his signature smirk in place. The Dark Lord was going to be pleased with him. Maybe pleased enough that he'll be happy with his dad too. Hairy Shithouse and Bumblebore both out of the picture out of the way in one year. That strange woman who was poseing as a teacher promised as soon as she had Ginny, Harry would be out of the way.

Speak of the devil and he shall apear. Or she in this case. The 'proffesor' was striding towards him.

"Is she out?"

"Like a light," Draco's smirk broadening.

"Good," she brushed by Draco and entered to the empty classroom. The blood traitor was tied to a chair, her red hair falling infront of her hanging head. Crabb and Goyle stood on either side in case she woke up. "Exalent!" The strange woman was almost bouncing with glee. She drew out a dagger and took a fist full of the bitches hair. With a quick slice, it all came off.

Draco just stood there as this woman roughly cut all of Ginny's hair off. She then cut off most of the girl's clothes, not bothering if she nicked her victim. When the woman stepped back to stare at her work, Ginny looked nothing like she had minutes ago. She was now almost bald. Her clothes in bloody tatters. Her once robe, skirt, and shirt, were now a rag hanging onto her shoulders roughly covering her chest, and tatters of a skirt and underwear. Most of Ginny's body was exposed. Dracos though she might have been pretty before this, but now she had hundreds if not thousands of bleeding cuts all over. She looked like a slave. As if to reinforce this thought, the woman placed a collar around her neck.

Draco was starting to feel sick to his stomach. Someone like Ginny could only be one type of slave, a sex slave. He glanced at the woman, dread pooling in his stomach. She was grinning in a way that made Draco want to barf. He looked to Crabb and Goyle to see how they fared, but they were gone. Now he really was going to hurl.

He tried to look away, but it happened to quick. The woman lunged at Ginny, pulling something from her robes. Then she lifted the shreds of Ginny's skirt and put it in her. The woman only cackled.

"This girl has already been taken. Want a go boy? The buyers wont be able to notice," The woman laughed.

Draco puked up everything he had eaten and passed out.

* * *

The blonde collapsed to the floor. Skly laughed again. She may as well take the boy to. He would fetch a good price. She placed a extra collar on the boy. She threaded a fine chain through both collars and lead the two out. Even though they were passed out, the collars made them move. Now, if only the other boy would keep Fang away long enough for her to get out of here with the two new slaves.

She sent a mental message to the buyers that she would also have a male with her. Their reply was eager and silently promised more gold. She glanced back at the two trudging behind her. Both were 'wild' in terms. Neither knew submition and pleasure in force, yet. Hopefully, the buyers will let her help break the boy. He looked like fun. The girl on the other hand would be good for their public pleasure houses. Skly had made sure of that.

With her short hair and harmed body, she would only know the roughest of drunk touches. A suiting place for the Heart of Fang.

* * *

_Some of you may hate me... i dont care... i know a few of you really like Ginny... but dont worry so do i... just wanted to add some shadows to really accentuate the light later... yes things do get better... for some... evil grin... as ive said before... my mind is really messed up... if you cant tell by now... you need more help then me... _

Also... reviews are nice

* * *


	7. Fear

Sorry bout lack of updates... and that this is short... horrible writer's block on top of crts (core tests) and bf problems... so super fun... well here is the last dark chapter for a while... next one will be all mushy light filled ... all love and stuff... and last showing of dark Fang.. enjoy... or not and deal with it :D... and for ginny lovers... im pretty sure youll love the next chapter, so ginny haters might want to only skim... but hey... my story.. an like what... 12 reveiws?... not seeing anything to change so... ya... deal with it

* * *

Fang felt a twisted joy in Dean's pain. His heart lept at every scream of pain, every drop of blood spilt. Suddenly, his joy was shattered. A dagger sliced through his nose and down to his heart. Blood was in the air, Ginny's blood. Ginny was bleeding, he had to help her.

Fang dived and tore into Dean's flesh and landed on solid ground. Screams pierced the air, a couple of spells ricochet off his scales. Glancing around, Fang saw thousands of faces, none of them Ginny's. From what he saw of the room the school was gathered in the Great Hall. Dean moaned beneath him, his mind elsewhere, Fang healed him. With the boy in his talons resting in a healing slumber, Fang was able to send his mind elsewhere. It didn't go far when he roared in rage.

On the other side of the oak doors, Ginny was bleeding, and collard. Fang gathered the energies around him into a powerful force.

* * *

Skly and her two slaves where almost out the door when a hideous roar filled the air. Skly stopped in fear, Fang was back, and he was pissed.

The door to the Great Hall splintered, and the wall around it shattered. Skly tried to used her new slaves as a sheild, but a horrible shadow had engulfed them. Pieces of stone and wood flew at Skly, tearing through her, slamming into her, pinning her. One huge beam from the door tore through Skly's right shoulder and pinned her to the opposing wall. The stone dust began to settle, so Skly assed her injuries. She had a major gash on her left cheek, she had a bad wound in her abdomen, glancing down, she saw her guts peaking out. Her legs had been shattered by a large stone. Many of her fingers where at odd angels, if they were still attached.

Another roar ripped at Skly's ears. A shadow loomed out of the falling dust, every crunching step closer, another paturding spike emerged. Two horns twisted from the side of the head, three curled up from each shoulder, one from each bend in the arm, ten deadly claws hung down, and shadowy wings fell limply at his sides. Soon the blood red and yet pitch black eyes shown through the drifting debris. Now the cruel scaled muzzle was inches from her face. Skly could see the strange discolorations of jagged scars netting his face. Sharp teeth glistened as Fang curled his lips in a snarl. He gripped the beam pinning her to the wall, and with a vicious tug, removed it from her. With the beam no longer supporting her and her legs broken, she fell into a heap with a sharp cry as shattered bones scraped bruised flesh.

"What the fuck do you think you where doing!" Fang didn't wait for an answer, he lifted her up, and hurled her into the Great Hall. Children screamed and the body flew into them and slid on the floor with a sickening squelch.

The sound of stone cracking by her head told her Fang had just landed by her. She was lifted up once more to gaze into his eerie eyes. "Did you honestly think! Your filthy hands! Could touch my heart! And Live! You made her bleed. I will make you bleed forever." Fang's wings whipped up and thrashed down, lifting Fang and his prisoner. Another roar, but this one, there was something different. It was darker. Scarier.

Now they were diving. Heat engulfed them both almost immediately. Skly grasped at the claw holding her. What she saw made her scream, if only she still could. The flesh and muscle was peeling from what was left of her body. Soon she only saw disfigured bones grasping at the still whole claw. Then, her bones started to disintegrate. Her arms where soon gone, she struggled against Fang's firm grip, but the rest of her was falling apart to. All she could do now, was thrash her head and try to scream

Skly was in a thousand burning pieces, and yet one. What she suffered is beyond mortal words. Just as Fang loved until love no longer described it, he also caused pain so terrible, so emence, that the word pain was only a small shadow of what she felt.

"So. Brother. You've brought another."

More pain ripped thought Skly as Fang landed roughly, his claw digging deeper into what was left of her. "Yes, Anubis. I brought another. This one a slaver."

"What type of slaver?" Dead lip frowned, and mirrors of Fang's creepy eyes narrowed at Skly.

"Xec'na slaver," Fang growled, his grip finding a way to tighten further.

"Apoc! Des!" Two figures lurched out of the shadows at Anubis's shout. One had the body of a man, the other the body of a woman, both with heads of jackals. What Anubis really looked like. A laugh tore her mind.

"No you stupid slaver! The Anukin are the minions of Anubis. Something you would know if you actually lived in ancient Egypt. Humans fuck up everything they touch," Anubis's dead face cracked in several places when he laughed, "Back to why you where summoned. This slaver is to go to the Furies for... Special... treatment."

The two anukin grinned hideously. Each thrust a hand _through_ Skly and dragged her off.

Fang watched the slaver be dragged away with amusement, but his joy was not to last. A shadow appeared at Fang's feet and slowly came together until a dark Fang stared at him.

"Massssstar," The shadow bowed.

"Why aren't you protecting my heart!"

"Sssssser, I... I wessss... not... ablel... to fally enclossss... yoursss haert... sssssoom tree... ands rookssss... ssssliped in...

"What do you mean... slipped in?" Fang's voice was soft with fear and anger.

"Wellsssss... yoursss haert... sssssha... ssssha issss... hart... bradly... ssssha mey sssssoon sssshe Anubrissssss," the shadow swayed with his words.

"No."

"Brother."

"NO!" Fang's wings unfurled violently. "My brother. Anubis. Do not let my heart within your Gates," a glistening tear fell from one red yet black eye.

"I can make no promise brother. If it is her true time, she will pass through as soon as her heart stops, and I can't stop that."

"NOOOOO!"

Fang tore upwards, back to life. If he got there in time he could save her. If he didn't... NO! He WOULD save her. Fang used every spell he new to get him back to Ginny faster.


	8. Save

Sorry bout the slow update.. had a bit of a slip and had to go to a psych ward for a few days... but i have to brag... took apart three razors and DIDNT CUT! YEAH! so happy... my shrinks are happy for me to!... well... heres 8... dont know how screwy you will find it

* * *

The weak sun glinted off Fang's scales as he returned to the surface. His red yet black eyes darting everywhere for his heart.

Ginny laid like she had so many weeks ago when Harry had snuck into her bed that first time. Her hair was fanned out, her face peaceful, the one arm close ot her face while the other rested on her stomach. Now a different red sheet crossed her chest. Blood bloomed from Ginny's chest from a gaping wound where a piece of oak wood stood. It pooled around her and stained the robes of those kneeling beside her.

Several eyes turned to Fang as his claws crunched the stone beneath him. His jaw hung open in disbeleif. Fang quickly dismissed his deamon/dragon from and turned into the human Fang. His pitch black hair stood in spikes, briliant robes crackled around him. They seemed to be some sort of living flame, deep crimson at the base and smokey black at the shoulders, darting and danging as Fang moved.

Fang dropped to his knees and held a flame blacked hand close to Ginny's face, then snatched it back. A tear of blood fell from his eye, "Ginny. I never... I never ment for you to get hurt..."

"Harry?" Ginny's voice was weak, "It's ok Harry.The light is so warm. I know I'm going to a good place now."

"NO!" Real tears fell as love wrapped around Harry's breaking heart. The robes changed with Harry. Now he looked like he always did, except he was in robes half white and half black, vines of white streached into the black, and black clawing into the white. More tears fell, little by little, they became tears of light. Harry's hair turned to grey, his robes to light, his skin turned to some crystal that refected light but was soft as silk.

* * *

"NO!"

Ron was shocked. Harry becoming a demon, Dean and Harry leaving, being rushed to the Great Hall, Harry crashing in, Dead about dead, then healed, the explosion, Ginny bleeding and in rags, Harry taking the Proffesor down a dark hole, Ginny dying. Now Harry went from demon, to scary human, to human, to suddenly an angel.

Angel Harry ws now holding Ginny close to him, crying shafts of light. Ginny rised her hand to Harry's face, whispered something, and Harry hugged her close. Slowly like the rising of a sun more and more light poured from Harry, consuming both him and Ginny in a cocoon. The glowing orb which encased the two grew in brilliance until a white sun burned inside the Great Hall, blinding everyone there. The light blinded Ron, but he felt no need to close or avert his eyes, because it didn't burn or hurt or really seem bright, but he could only see whiteness.

A huge pulse of energy threw everyone backwards. Ron was thrown onto a table, but felt no pain, he felt... whole. His robes softer. Ron brought a hand to his face trying to figure out what was happening. Ron lurched in shock. That wasn't his hand... was it? Instead of the dirty hand with jagged nails and the ocasional scar he expected, the hand that came to his face was clean with flawless skin and perfectly manicured nails. Ron began to pat himself down and examine as much as he could in public. His robes were the softest silk, but callouses he once had on his hands were gone, so his hands slid smoothly down the cloth. Running a hand threw his hair he found that it was soft as his robes and felt lustorus.

_What was that light?_

* * *

Ginny lay in Harry's arms, her hair long and lusterous, her skin bearing no trace of ever being harmed. Her breathing was deep and peacful. A beautiful golden dress wrapped aroung her body. She looked as beautiful as always. Harry heaved a sob of reliefe that Ginny was no longer brushing death. He pulled Ginny's limp form to him, his mind seaching her body for any inguries still remaning.

"Brother, please release her. So we may see how much you've healed her, and how much you've maimed her. Brother as I'm sure you know, your magic is not always the gentlest," the smile was plain in the woman's voice.

"Sister!" Harry laid Ginny down softly and turned to his sister. A woman with molten lava pouring from her head as hair stood in _sari_ of fire and gold. Every inch of her was either a red, tan, or gold. Her skin was tan, her eyes melted gold, her full lips a rosey red, her perfect nails a firey gold. The woman's whole body shown with the radiance of the sun. In fact, she was part of the sun. This woman and her dragon of fire flew across the sky as the sun. Both where known as Gabija, for they were one entity.

"I'm so glad to see you!" Harry grasped Gabija in a tight hug, "What will you do with Ginny?"

Gabija chuckled, "Take her to Bergljot of course." Bergljot was another Sister with a great gift of healing and great strength in ice. Gabija laughed lightly, "Speak of the devil."

A sharp gust of artic wind bellowed threw the Great Hall. Stray snow pooled a few feet from then and began to rise. Two rough legs were formed in the snow when the toes turned to flesh. Tanned skin spread over the snowy 'feet'. As the flesh crawled up the snowy 'legs', snow now shaping a rough torso, ice crackled around the feet forming sharp looking sandles, sharp in all meanings of the word. The sandles looked very nice, but every strap had a projection of ice that looked like it could easily cut mortals to shreds. The icey straps wrapped up the tanned legs tying off just below the knee. The ice still crackled creating a tunic, the hem tickling the mid thigh of the snowy 'woman'. Short quarter sleaves of ice crawled down the arms as snow still gathered to for fingers. The ice ended in a deep v-neck showing the slight tanned cleavage, the tan skin streaching up to a a pretty face. Ice crawled then from the now formed head. The final product was a woman of adverage hight with tanned skin and dressed in ice that looked like an old greek fashion.

"Take who to me?" Bergljot's voice was soft, the ever present ice in her voice sounding endearing.

"Our Brother Fang's Heart, but he has done some rough healing himself."

"What! Fang I never took you for a fool, but.. YOU... trying to heal? I know you are the Vritra but that does not mean you can go healing people!"

"She was going to die Sister...

"What!? You. Preformed. A. Azreal?" Bregljot didn't wait for an answer. She rushed to Ginny's side as fast as she could. She quickly began singing under her breath, ice dusting Ginny's body. Her fingers where soon dancing franticly all over Ginny's body, blue sparks flying. Soon Bregljot sighed in relefe, "Luckly she does not have much damage inflicted from the clumsy Azreal, but enough."

"What do you mean, enough?" the fear in Harry's voice was obvious.

* * *

Gabija-name meaning "Burning one, Fire of God"

Bergljot-name meaning "Helpful Light"

Vritra-name of a Mythical Hindi dragon, name meaning "the Enveloper"

Azreal-name meaning "help of God"


	9. Explenations

wow.. chapter 9... pretty far for an intended one shot... but summer is here so i should update more often.. depending on how much i have to work... also... there will a two week break starting June 22... Ill be in europe for those two weeks... so ill try to get a few chapters up before i go... well.. here is chapter 9... mostly filler crap...

* * *

"What do you mean, enough?" the fear in Harry's voice was obvious.

Bregljot laughed, "Don't fear brother. She will simply have to undergo some _Seb'likar_ training. When you preformed the Azreal you merged a part of your essence to her. She may become a Vritra like you. Or she may turn out like all initiates. Be interesting to see if she got your blood."

"H... Ha... Harry?" Ron stood uncertainly a couple yards away. Ron wasn't his usual shabby, he was clean. His hair fell in perfect waves down to his ears, perfect shine. Shinny silk clad the boy seemingly perfect body. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have said Ron was one of the Machteld.

"No more Azreals," Bregljot cocked an eyebrow at Ron. "Fang, when you preformed the Azreal the was enough residue that everyone here felt the effects," Bergljot answered Harry's unasked question, "But the others... the effects should fade in a few days."

Harry stared at his healing Sister, until Ron coughed, "Yes Ron?" Harry's eyes shifted to Ron. The redhead jumped at the sight of Harry's eyes. He racked his mind to find a name to call that strange color. White didn't have that purity, gold didn'y have that shine, silver didn't have that soft apperence, diamonds didn't have that multitude of color shining from within. The only way to describe it was... love. The love only a god could give. Harry look every inch an angel with out his wings.

"Who are you?" Ron couldn't help the words that fell from his mouth.

"I am Haraldur Xiuhcoatl Alwar. High Prince Fang of the Emerald Legion of the Machteld. High Warlord of the Legion Betzalel. Lord General of Tlanextli of the Father. Vritra of Everything and Nothing. Alwar was my family's original name, in the late 1500's it was replaced with the common name 'Potter' by the humans, refuring to a craftsmen of earth or metal. Then my family created armor for the High Elves. When the High Elves retreated to their True Realm, the humans stripped us of the name 'Alwar' and gave us the name 'Potter'. I speak of humans as if I am not one because in truth I am not. In my veins runs the blood of the Forgotten Races. True dragon, serpantine, angeal, dehamon, High Elf, Neacrous. When the Races felt they had to leave this Realm, they put a drop of each of their bloods into humans. Their blood destroyed the human blood. Said humans now had the traits of the Race who's blood was harbored inside. Bregljot over there holds the blood of the Bastet. Gabija holds the blood of the Ra Apollo. The names of ancient gods and goddesses are actually the names of the Races lost to us. Since I have traces of all bloods, I am of Every Race and of No Race." Harry fired off answers to every question that jumped to Ron's astounded face.

"So... The Harry I knew... Was only a lie?" Hurt was plain on his face.

"No... the Harry you knew was only a part of me... there is just more to me then I let on."

"Like what?" Hermione's voice joined in. Silencing Ron. If there were any doubts about how Ron felt for her, they were dashed. Ron now only had love sick eyes for her.

"Well... I can control most serpents and dragons... I have a good control of fire as well... Er... I have some tats... I've killed well over 10 million people whether by my hand or by my word... Er... I have multiple estates... few worth under a couple hundred thousand... I have one estate that houses only my fortune... I have 12,000 Abd-al-rahman on each estate... Abd-al-rahman are pretty much servants... Don't worry... each is paid around 100 gold a week... Yes I can afford that... I have for the past... oh... 78,342,000 years... Yes I am that old... Older in fact...

"But... You only look like your 16!"

"Here, I am 16, but in the Amets Lands, I am... 84, 297, 064. Time in one Realm does not effect the time in another."

"If you are eighty-four million...

"Two hundred ninety-seven thousand, sixty-four."

"Whatever... If you really are that old... why don't you look it?"

"Because... This is my True Realm... It doesn't matter how many years I age in others... I will only age as I would in this Realm... I will only look like I'm in my twenties there when I am in my twenties here. Little confusing I know. Took me about ten thousand years to simply wrap my mind around it and understand."

"Brother, I think that's enough information for them for now," Gabija chuckled, "When you were initiated I don't think you were told that much."

"Besides, we need to get this girl to the Feild."

"Farewell my Sisters, take good care of my Heart."

"Farewell Brother. Take care of yourself."

Gabija and Bergljot disintegrated into their respective elements, turning Ginny to light. A braid of fire, ice, and light soon curled up and out the window. Harry watched them go sadly before standing up and turning to face the school. Everyone was huddled against one wall, gazing at Harry in a multitude of emotions. Ron and Hermione were the only ones remotely close to Harry. Harry grinned.

"I guess there's a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

The next few weeks were filled with interrogation, by teachers and students.

_Was Harry a Demon? Was he an Angel? Was he a Dragon? _

Yes, and many other creatures.

_How can he be both Angel and Demon?_

Because I have the blood of both.

_Can he fly?_

Of course. Did you not see my wings?

_Was he evil? Was he good?_

I am the Virtra, it means I am the Greatest Evil and the Greatest Good and yet neither. I am the one that contains them and separates them.

_How come he hadn't killed all the bad people in the world?_

Because darkness is needed to see the light.

_How come he hadn't killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?_

Because, even though he is considered evil he has a great roll to play in this world. The things he does needs to happen, that way when greater evils come we will be partially prepared. Not to mention it is not his time to die yet.

_Is God real?_

Yes.

_Is the Devil real?_

Yes.

_What are they like?_

Both greater and worse then you could ever imagion.

_What color are your eyes?_

In hatred: Eabonie.

In love: True White.

_What are Abd-al-rahman?_

Men and women who I have turned into servants threw magic.

_Why did you do that?_

Because they had served their purpose and they had skills that could prove useful.

_How much money do you have?_

More then magic can count.

_How did you get so much?_

Campinas, taxes, people leaving their money to me, plunder.

_How old are you again?_

84, 679, 392 and 16.

_I thought you were 84, 297, 064 just a few days ago?_

I aged a couple thousand years in a different realm.

_When is Ginny coming back?_

As soon as Bergljot releases her.

_That one woman said she had to get training of some sort the other day. What did she mean?_

Ginny may have gained some of the properties of the blood I carry. Depending on which traits she got will determent the training she will get.

_You said the time of one Realm doesn't affect the other._

That I did.

_Then why didn't Ginny come back a week ago?_

Because, she was not meant to come back a week ago. She will return to this world when it is deemed time.

_By who?_

The Mother, the Father, and the Fates.

_Why are you covered in blood?_

Because, a few men said they would help protect Ginny. They didn't. They instead hired an assassin a few day later. I had to make good on the promise I made them.

_Is that Ginny?_

I... I believe so...

* * *

sorry.. i love cliffies

* * *

Machteld- Mighty in Battle

Haraldur- Army Ruler

Xiuhcoatl- Fire Serpant/ Weapon of Destruction

Alwar- Guardian of All

Betzalel- in God's Shadow

Tlanextli- Radiance/Brilliance/Majesty/Splendor

Bastet- Female of the Ointment Jar

Abd-al-rahman- Servent of the Merciful One

Amets- Dream

* * *

also... reviews are nice... other wise ill keep writing cliffies

* * *


	10. Home

* * *

I own nothing

* * *

"Is that Ginny?" Hermione's voice was incredulous.

"I... I believe so..."

A beautiful woman with Ginny's countenance stood in the repaired doorway of the Great Hall. Red hair fell in delicate waves, here and there were braids entwined with gold. Earthen brown eyes gazed fiercely beneath lush lashes. Fair skin donned the soft bones of her face. A soft full bottom lip eased the severity of her upper. Elegant lines formed her shapely upper body and rounded lower. Crimson red cloth hung precariously from her perfect small breasts, thin gold chains wrapped around her upper arm, obviously only as decoration from the slack. Showing her flat stomach, and the blazing sun tattoo round her navel. Another gold chain rested lightly on her small hips, supporting two strips of fabric. The same brilliant crimson as the top, but with delicate gold thread embroidery, they covered what they had to but showed off her finely muscled legs. Her small feet were tied to sandles with heals Harry knew from experience where really blades.

Harry knew Ginny had gone to receive _Seb'likar _training, but he didn't think she'd come back like this.

"Harry!"

Everyone stopped everything to stare at the new Ginny. Not one eye was taken from her as she ran across the room to Harry. Lithe legs expertly kicked the front strip of cloth between her legs. Her weight shifted easily, always centered to the balls of her feet. Not one sound was made as her feet elegantly brushed the floor, no sound of metal against stone, no sound of fabric rustling, none.

A blink of his eyes made Harry realize sometime when he was watching Ginny he had gained his feet. Before he could ponder,a well muscled body was thrown at him. Ginny's wonderful scent wafted up his nose. Her wonderful body rested in his arms. Her soft hair rested against his lips.

Ginny was back.

"Oh Harry! I missed you so much!" Her voice was the chorus of angels.

Harry knew _Seb'likar _were trained to be the most sensual creatures, but Ginny had already been that to him. Then why was his body begging him to take her to the nearest surface that would support both their rocking weight?

"We've been separated for over a week our own time silly. You missed me."

Harry started a bit. How did...

"I'm One now. Seriously Harry, did you think I wouldn't pick up any tricks?" Ginny pushed away slightly, a pout on her lips.

"No.. I mean... Yes... Just... Wow."

Ginny giggled, "Shocked hu?"

"A bit."

"Then this might not help," Ginny leaned forward again and took Harry's lips. Once Harry's brain finally registered that she was kissing him, Harry tightened his grip on her and returned the kiss. The taste of Ginny's lips sent shivers down his spine, and a soft moan rumbled in his chest when his tongue found hers. Two small hands tangled in Harry's dark hair. A slight tug on his hair seemed to run a signal right to one of his hands, which drifted down Ginny's side and rested on the gold chain on her alluring hips.

"A-HEM!"

Harry's and Ginny's lips tore apart, but that was it. Ginny's hands were still in his hair, his hands were still at the clasp of her 'shirt' and on her hip.

"Mr. Potter.. I mean.. Alawr. Mr. Alwar. Mrs. Weasly. May I remind you that you are in a public setting and that public displays of affection are against school regulations."

"My apologies Professor. I guess we'll just have to go somewhere less public, my love. Have you seen my summer home in the Amets? Well, my favorite." Harry's grin was devilish.

"No I haven't," Ginny let out something between a squeal and a giggle as Harry picked her up and large feathered wings ripped from Harry's back and slammed down. They were both soon air-born and laughing madly. The threats of the Professor were barely heard. They phased through the wall and hurled into the sky.

"Hold on!" was Ginny's only warning before Harry Stitched.

It was called Stitching because the seam of one reality was ripped allowing the Seamster to pass through and restitch the seam before passing to another reality.

Harry Stitched to a place where it was mid-summer, somewhere by the coast. A golden sun blazed in the west, just resting on the waters edge. Three moons stretched across the evening sky like a string of blue pearls. _Meztli must be soaring over another planet. I wonder which priestesses are up there._ A cliff thrust out into the waters, natural stairs curled up with the vines, battling the sea spray that threatened to tear them down.

SWOOSH!

A teal amphithere dropped in beside them. One large golden eye swiveled backwards towards Harry and his Heart.

"ROARK NAR'MECK!" _Welcome Home Master_.

"Nooar Kar'Kect!" _It's good to be back_.

"MAECH KENARC SVIT MECK!" _I'll inform Svitlanna of your return, Master_.

"Keeare Matlalihuitl!" _Thank you, Matlalihuitl_.

Ginny stared in wonder at her lover as he spoke easily in the dragon tongue. Then returned her eyes to the cliff. Golden summer grass bowed in the gental breeze. A thundering reached their ears as a herd of horses galloped across the cliff top.

Ginny's breath was stolen by the pure beauty of it all.

"So where is you home?" Ginny shouted over the wind.

"Right here!"

"Where?"

Harry chuckled, "Look again."

Matlalihuitl had just reached the edge of the cliff. His great feathered wings ripped to the sides, slowing his massive body.

"MECK AR NAR!" _Master is home._ Matlalihuitl's roar tore through the air, and through the glamour on Harry's home. Great spires, massive castle walls, and huge gardens were revealed in a ripple of magic. As Harry flew in the same path of Matlalihuitl, Ginny saw the rest of the castle. Balconies, stairs, and windows made a delicate lattice work down the cliff side, and ended at the base with a small harbor. As Harry flew closer, Ginny could tell not one inch of this place had been carved. The gental curves, brilliant stone work, could never be done by the hands of man.

What surprised her the most, was not the castle, but the people running out of it. Men, women, and children where running out to see their lord return. Everyone was waving happily, shouting welcomes in more languages then Ginny new, some where even playing instruments, a few men and women were singing as well. Harry's chuckled rumbled in his chest before he let out a deafening roar.

"You could have warned me you ass. Also, I can fly by myself," Ginny smirked at the surprise on Harry's face.

While he was still in shock, Ginny rolled from Harry's arms in to pure air. Ginny's new training immediately kicked in. In her mind Ginny saw her human form surrounded by the forms she could take. A scroll was in her hands, which she passed to the angeal form. Once the angeal's hands were wrapped around the scroll, Ginny felt the corresponding blood within her explode. Angelic wings ripped from her back, her top cut in a way she could do this with out fear of flashing. Once her wings were out and the muscles on her back rewired, Ginny shot back up to Harry.

The crowd behind them was silent as the saw the girl in their lords arms fall, then become a great angeal like their lord. Everyone only stared as the two faced each other, then cheers rang out again as their lord kissed the new comer. They then took hands and flew to the entryway. People rushed to there to find out who this new comer was, and if their lord finally had chosen a wife.

Harry and Ginny flew into a great courtyard where Matlalihuitl was waiting with a withered old hag. The residents soon filed in, eager to watch.

"Welcome back m'lord," the hags voice was the soft tone of a favorite grandmother.

"It's good to be home," Harry chuckled.

"Did you finally bring a mate home child?"

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and gave her hand a squeeze, "I hope so."

The old woman hobbled over to Ginny and looked her over, "Welcome child. I am Svitlanna. Closest thing this boy's had to a mother. I watch over his estates when he is gone..

"Not to mention badgers me to find a wife...

"Boy, someone of your age should have a wife and children!"

Harry only chuckled.

"Sire!"

"Sisko."

A woman with the _sari_ and tattoos of a general stood at attention several feet away, "When would you like the reports sir?"

"Later, Sisko."

"Yes sir."

"Right now," the devilish smile was back, "I have to show My Love the palace."

* * *

Hours later, and many twisting passages filled with beautiful tapestries, elegant vases, gold gilding, and various expensive things, Harry finally brought Ginny to his chambers. Tall doors bared the entrance, one ebony one balsa. The ebony door had a growling dragon carved onto it, the balsa, a dragon that seemed to look right at you with eyes full of love.

A growl rumbled in Harry's throat opening (Ginny assumed) the spelled doors, revealing the magestic interior.

"Wow," Ginny whispered, her voice and face awed.

The bed sat on the far wall directly across from the doorway. It was drapped in silks and pillows in golds, blacks, purples, and reds. Dark blue velvet cascaded down from the ceiling creating a beautiful velvet canopy. Black, purple, and red silk fell from the center point in the ceiling, lengths of the silk had been pulled back up to the ceiling, creating delicate arches. Large beautiful mirrors sat on one wall with small blocks of the faeri wood tunder beneath them. Tunder was a dark wood loved by both the faeri and the faye, strong enough that thin whisps of the wood could hold up stone balconies, but flexible enough to let faye and faeri hands to shape it easily. The tunder boxes seemed to serve as desks. Quills and parchment and various bottles were scattered across the tops. Soft looking pillows were scattered across the floor. A grouping in one corner by a pile of books and scrolls suggested a favorite reading spot.

"What do you think?" the words were whispered in her ear. Warm breath danced across her neck. Warmer hands traced her stomach.

"I love it," the firm body behind her supported her weight completely, and a pressure in her lower back called up the desire in her.

Whispered words and sensual touches later, Ginny was on her back, her legs thrown over Harry's shoulders as his tongue assalted her center. Warm juices filled his mouth as his thumb rubbed her clit. Ginny's moans of pleasure assaulted his ears, and ran with his blood straight to his crotch. Harry's tongue left her, and slid slowly up her body. He alternated between soft kisses and softer licks. His hands fumbled at the small clasps of Ginny's top. He finally grew impatient and broke the small chains keeping her top on. His mouth and hands immediately fell upon her now free breasts.

Ginny writhed as Harry bit, kissed, licked, and pinched the sensitive flesh. _He's cruel for torturing me like this._ An evil smile played on her lips. _Time for some pay back_.

She grabbed a fist full of hair and brought his lips to hers. While their tongues battled, Ginny flipped him over and began working his pants. With his shirt and school robes in tatters some where back in their Realm, it was all she had to get off before he was naked beneath her. _He's commando! I wonder if he even put any on? Or did he purposely not phase those? _Ginny giggled into Harry's mouth. The thought of Harry's boxers floating down onto someone's head in the Great Hall...

"Whats so funny?" Harry gasped.

Another giggle, "Just thinking. 'Bout what you might do when I do this."

* * *

Meztli- Moon

Amphithere- Feathered Dragon. Common in Aztec Mythology.

Matlalihuitl- Blue-green feather

Svitlanna- just the name of a steward i've had in my head forever

Sisko- Sister

* * *

Next one is just going to be smut... lots of smut...

AUTHORS WARNING!!

I will be out of the country on the 19th! I'll try to get the smut written tomorrow and on, but if I don't I am soooooo sorry! I swear I will hand write 4 chapters and post them when I get back!

* * *


	11. New Life

I am soooooooooooooooo sorry about the late update. After i got home from my trip i started working 9 hour days and my boyfriend has been saping all energy I have left after work. I am really sorry. I will try and get a chapter up every night when im not to sleepy. SORRY ALL!

* * *

"About what you'll do when I do this."

Ginny licked her way down Harry's naked body. She breathed hotly onto Harry's tip and grinning to herself when his member twiched. She emitted a small giggle before wraping her tounge around his head. She paid special attention to his slit and frenulum, dipping her tongue in his slit and flicking her tonuge across his fenulum. Harry's chest deep moan was her signal to continue to other things, with a grin of course.

Ginny dipped her tonuge into his slit once more before she ran her tonuge down his shaft and down the seam of his testes. She ran her tongue over one before licking her way back up, and then down again. Ginny could feel pre-cum rubbing off onto her face where it touched his tip. A trail of pre-cum ran across her face from her upper lip to her hair line. Before Ginny's tongue made a trail back up, she sucked one of Harry's balls into her mouth. At his moan, Ginny's hand came up to caress the forlorn ball. Once Ginny was sure Harry's balls had had enough attention, she returned her attention to his stiff member.

Ginny swirrled her tongue around his tip again, again dipping into his slit. Ginny placed her hands on Harry's thighs and lifted her weight into her arms, before shifting it to her head. The shift in weight slid Ginny's mouth down around every inch of Harry's member. His head was brushing her throat, and had she not lost her gag reflex, she would surely be gagging.

The feel of the back of her throat almost sent Harry tumbling over the edge.

"Oh Ginny!"

Harry grabbed a fistful of Ginny's hair and tried to force her deeper and blow his load, but Ginny wiggled free. A hand wrapped itself around the base of Harry's member.

"Not yet baby," Ginny's smile was devilish. Her tongue gave soft, long, teasing licks to Harry's prick. Her soft licks lessened his need to cum, and as Ginny felt the ring of rock-like stiffness fade, she lossened her grip.

"When love?" Harry's voice was a unashamed plead.

"Soon," Her devilish grin returned as Ginny slid back up Harry's body.

"Oh!" Harry gelt the need to cum rising in him as Ginny's warm wet core enclosed around his head. Ginny just stayed there, teasing him. _I will have none of that_, Harry growled to himself as he grabbed her hips. Before she could protest, Harry slammed her hips down upon his. Ginny's warm release spattered across Harry's chest. Even with Ginny's core clenched around him, his release didn't come.

Harry pumped Ginny up and down his firm length. His gaze locked onto Ginny's gouncing breasts. With every hard thrust, Ginny's perfect breasts rose and fell as heavily as his thrusts. Her hardened peaks twirling infront of him, taunting him.

With a growl Harry flung Ginny to her back, pulling his wanting member out of her warmth. Both wimppered with the loss of warmth. Then Harry saw those wonderful breasts begging him. He wasn't going to deny them.

He assulted the left mound, his teeth grazzing. He bit and sucked the tender flesh, wrenching wonderful moans from Ginny's throat. The tase of her warm skin, her suple breasts, filled his mind. Longing rose in his chest, the more he sucked the more his desire grew. His mouth abandoned the left for the right, his hand continuing his ministrations upon the left. His member throbbed with his growing desire.

It was to much. Harry pulled up from Ginny's lusterous chest and planted his hands to either side of her head. His engorged tip sought her enterence. Harry shifted his weight a few times to find it. Once he did, his chest deep moan was all the warning before he thrust deep into Ginny.

Warmth filled Ginny's stomach as Harry thrust in and out. The toned muscles in his arms bunching and relaxing with every thrust. She wanted more, she NEEDED more. Ginny's nails dug into the flesh in Harry's back, urging him deeper, urging him faster.

"Oh god Harry! Give me more! Give me more!" Ginny's moans echoed through out the room, "God! Yes!"

"You. Want. More?" Every word was accented with a heavy thrust.

"Yes!" Ginny rocked her hips with Harry's powerful thrusts.

"You. Got. It," Harry's lips drew back into a snarl as he rocked harder and faster into Ginny. Pain ignighted in Ginny's hips as the bones in Harry's met hers hard, but is was only more fule to the passion.

Ginny's walls clenched around Harry even tighter as a second orgasim rocked her body. Ginny's core tightening around him along with her nails drawing blood from his back sent Harry over the edge. Harry's warm release filled Ginny, bringing her a satisfaction she had never known before.

Harry pumped out his load and collapsed upon Ginny. The weight was so comferting, even if it was crushing.

"Gods I love you so much Ginny."

"And I love you Harry."


	12. Flashes

Sorry it's super short ... but i should have the next few days off work... and i'll try to get a few new chapters up

"Now pay attention ladies!" Madam Promfry strode up the isle in the Hospital wing. All 5th year girls were gathered inside, each sitting on their own bed. Tonight Madam Promfry was going to teach them a few 'special' spells, "Now ladies. I know you are all at that age where you are... sexually inclined... and the school would like me to teach you a few spells. Rather then leave you students to your own devices."

Ginny sighed and tuned out. Her mom had already taught her all these spells. The minutes dragged on, each one more boring then the last. A whole hour had almost passed when they got to the last spell.

"Ingravesco innotui," bordem dripped from Ginny's voice.

"Ginny. Did you preform the spell corectly?" Madam Promfry's voice was worried.

"What do you mean? Of course I..." Ginny's voice cut off. The class of water with a drop of her blood upon which she had cast the spell, instead of the clear it was supost to be, was purple.

"Ingravesco innotui!" Ginny's voice was shaky now. She made sure to to wave her wand corectly, but it remaind purple.

"Let me child," even Madam Promfry's voice was shaky now, "Ingravesco innotui," nothing happened.

"Ginny. This can only mean one thing."

Ginny crossed her arms over her stomach as if she was suddenly sick.

* * *

"Sis, you ok?" Ron's voice was worried. It seemed to Ginny that everyone was worried, but who wouldn't be after what she just found out.

"Yea, I'm fine," she hoped the smile on her face looked genuine. She could tell it wasn't.

"What's up?" Ron took a seat next to her on the couch in the common room.

"Ron, what if I told you... something... very important."

"Like?"

"Ron," Ginny leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"WHAT!" Ron just about jumped out of his skin, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Ron, calm down."

"CALM DOWN!! CALM DOWN!! YOU... YOU ARE... oh my god," Ron colapsed onto the couch. Ginny could tell the full force of what she said just just hit him, "What are you going to do sis?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Bergljot are you sure?" the worry in Ginny's voice hadn't left. It had been two weeks since she first found out. She was still having trouble beleiving it, so she had come to Bergljot.

"I am," her eyes were simpathetic, "Fang will be back from tour in a year hopefully in Amet time. Who knows when the Fates will let him back to your true Realm."

"I know. What I don't know, is how to tell him."

"Don't worry. The words will come. I also need to tell you something else," Ginny's face fell, "When I was inspecting you, I found a few other things...

* * *

For the thousandth time in two minutes, Ginny tossed in her bed.

_How can this be possible?_

It seemed no matter where, or on which side, she laid her head on her pillow, it was wet with tears.

_How will I tell Harry? Oh, god! How will I tell my mom?_

Cold seemed to seep from Ginny's bones, but she didn't want any warmth besides Harry right now, so she kicked off her sheets and lay in the brisk air.

Ginny was sitting in her Charms class, trying to do her assinment. Trying, and failing.

_Kill them all._

_Love everyone._

Ginny dropped her wand and clutched her head,

_SHUT UP!_

"Lash her hands and feet. Make sure that cloth stays in her mouth. We don't want her biting off her tongue," worry coated Madam Promfry's voice, along with the teachers faces.

Ginny thrashed and screamed.

"What happened?"

"She threw down her wand and started ripping at her hair and screaming at the top of her lungs."

"Do you know what caused it?"

"No idea. I tried every counterspell. Nothing worked."

_**Venom,**_

_**Flames are flickering. Shadow threatens to consume. If you do not act soon. The flames will die. Along with the phoenix.**_

_**Ice**_

sorry lots of cliffies... i'll explain in the next chapter


End file.
